20 Desember
by Alitheia
Summary: Sejak setahun yang lalu, Seijuurou selalu menunggunya di ujung jalan itu, dengan pipi yang tidak lagi memerah karena dingin dan jari-jari yang sudah kebal terhadap beku, berkata dengan senyuman yang membuatnya kaku, "Kau lama sekali, Shintarou, aku bosan menunggu." / Semacam birthday fic buat Akashi. MidoAka.
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

**20 Desember**

© Alitheia

_Future!AU. BL; MidoAka. Lumayan (sangat) OOC. Absurd sumpah saya nggak bohong. Happy birthday, Akashi. _'w'_  
><em>

.

_Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

_._

Itu adalah Sabtu yang dingin. Shintarou menyaksikan bagaimana napasnya sendiri menjelma menjadi uap putih dan menciptakan kabut tipis di permukaan kacamatanya. Orang-orang yang baru keluar dari stasiun berlalu-lalang; beruntung ia setidaknya sekepala lebih tinggi dari rata-rata, sehingga tidak mungkin ada yang tidak melihatnya di keramaian itu dan mereka tidak akan bertabrakan meski penglihatannya agak terganggu.

Ia melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kanan. _Pukul empat_. Masih ada kurang dari sejam sebelum benar-benar gelap. Bergegas; tahu kalau Seijuurou sudah menunggu di luar tempat mereka biasa bertemu, dengan pipi yang memerah dan jari-jari yang membeku, kemudian ia akan berkata kalau Shintarou lama sekali meski paham kalau perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Kyoto bukanlah yang paling singkat.

Barang bawaannya hanyalah satu tas di punggung dan sebuah kotak kecil dalam saku celana (Shintarou merogoh sakunya berkali-kali hanya untuk memastikan benda itu masih berada di sana). Di ujung mata, berupa objek-objek buram yang bahkan tidak diliriknya dua kali, hiasan yang bernuansa Natal memenuhi bangunan-bangunan. Masih lima hari sebelum tanggal yang dimaksud, tapi orang-orang memang selalu bersemangat jika mereka bisa mendapat alasan untuk berbelanja dan berpesta (atau berkencan—tapi yang ini hanya berlaku bagi yang punya pasangan, tentu saja). Toh Shintarou sendiri tidak pernah ambil pusing, karena baginya ada satu hari di bulan Desember yang lebih penting.

Dua puluh Desember; tanggal kelahiran Akashi Seijuurou.

Saat tiba di belokan trotoar yang dikenalinya, ia mempercepat langkahnya lagi. Di ujung jalan itu, tepat sebelum perempatan, ada kafe kecil yang tidak pernah absen ia kunjungi setiap kali datang ke Kyoto. Kopinya enak, suasananya tenang, dan letaknya dekat stasiun; Shintarou dan Seijuurou telah sepakat untuk selalu bertemu di sana tanpa mengucap perjanjian apa-apa. Mereka memang tidak perlu.

Tidak sulit menemukan Seijuurou, selain karena rambutnya yang menyala merah, Shintarou ingat ada yang bilang jika kau mencintai seseorang, ia adalah figur yang selalu ada dalam benakmu, sehingga saat orang itu tenggelam dalam kerumunan sekali pun, ia akan selalu jadi sosok pertama yang kau kenali. Dan memang di sana Seijuurou sekarang, berdiri di depan kaca jendela kafe seakan-akan sedang berusaha menarik pelanggan, tapi ia terlihat terlalu tidak acuh dan kaku untuk melakukan itu. Shintarou telah berkali-kali berusaha memberitahunya untuk menunggu di dalam jika ia tiba lebih dulu, tapi Seijuurou tidak pernah mau dengar. Ia hanya akan selalu berdiri di sana, menunggu Shintarou bersama udara dingin lalu menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan kata-kata yang selalu diulanginya itu, _"Kau lama sekali, Shintarou, aku sudah membeku."_

Sejak setahun yang lalu, Shintarou menyerah untuk menyuruhnya masuk lebih dulu. Ia hanya membiarkan Seijuurou melakukan apa yang disukainya, karena mungkin juga Seijuurou sudah kebal dengan cuaca dingin sekarang. Lelaki muda itu menyapanya, "Kau lama sekali, Shintarou, aku bosan menunggu."

"Tokyo jauh." Ia menjawab malas. Dari dulu mereka sama-sama tahu kalau Seijuurou memang tidak mungkin langsung menunggunya di sana ketika ia bilang keretanya berangkat dari Tokyo. Seijuurou hanya membalasnya dengan dengusan yang Shintarou artikan sebagai tertawa. _Yah_, kurang-lebih begitu.

Shintarou mendorong pintu kafe dan mereka melangkah masuk, memilih meja yang berada di pojok ruangan, di samping jendela yang menghadap ke belokan kanan dari perempatan jalan. Pelayan yang pertama kali melihat kedatangannya memberikan sebuah buku menu, yang hanya dibolak-balik Shintarou demi kesopanan, sementara pada akhirnya ia memilih apa yang selalu ia pesan. Pelayan itu kemudian beranjak pergi, bersama pesanan dengan porsi satu orang di catatannya. Sejak setahun yang lalu, Seijuurou telah mengembangkan kebiasaan untuk tidak memesan apa-apa setiap kali mereka makan di sana.

Tapi ia jadi punya kebiasaan yang agak mengganggu ini dengan memerhatikan kopi Shintarou lekat-lekat ketika gelasnya datang, mengamatinya dengan serius ketika yang memesan mencicipi rasanya, kemudian bertanya dengan nada yang mendamba, "Apa rasanya masih enak?"

"Tidak berubah." Shintarou meletakkan gelasnya. "Kalau kau mau, kau selalu bisa memesan satu, kau tahu."

"Tidak, tidak," Seijuurou bersandar di kursinya dengan senyum puas, "aku lebih suka melihat wajahmu saat menikmati minuman itu."

"Apa itu ada maksud gombal?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat sebelah alis. "Menurutmu?"

Shintarou tidak menjawab, matanya menerawang jendela.

Mereka pernah tinggal bersama di apartemen Shintarou untuk rentang waktu yang diingatnya sebagai dua tahun, tapi kemudian Seijuurou menjadi benar-benar sibuk—atau mereka berdua yang sama-sama menjadi terlalu sibuk—dan suatu hari Seijuurou bilang ia harus kembali ke Kyoto untuk memegang cabang perusahaan _entah-yang-mana_ untuk beberapa lama. Pilihan yang sulit. Shintarou tahu jika saja ia ingin menjadi egois dan meminta Seijuurou untuk tidak pergi, ia _tidak_ _akan pergi._ Tapi ia tidak suka menghalang-halangi karir seseorang, rasanya akan jadi seperti tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan atau potensi yang ada dengan sebagaimana seharusnya, dan itu agak bertentangan dengan prinsip hidupnya; karena manusia harus berusaha semaksimal mungkin dulu, bukan?

Ia tidak ingin menyesali apa pun, sungguh, tapi ia menyesal tidak meminta Seijuurou untuk tetap tinggal.

Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua setuju untuk saling mengunjungi satu sama lain pada tanggal dua puluh setiap bulannya, atau pada akhir pekan setelah tanggal itu. Bertemu sekali setiap bulan menjadi semacam permainan untuk mereka—_untuk Seijuurou_, setidaknya—semacam tes untuk melihat siapa yang lebih tidak tahan berjauhan dari satu sama lain. Tentu seingin apa pun ia mendapati Seijuurou berada di rumah setiap kali pulang kerja, Shintarou tidak akan mengakuinya, tidak juga akan mengatakannya saat bercakap di telepon atau dalam pesan-pesan yang mereka kirim.

(Toh ada saja saat ketika Seijuurou tiba-tiba mengetuk pintunya sebelum tanggal dua puluh, dengan alasan ia sedang punya urusan bisnis di Tokyo dan _kebetulan_ tempatnya dekat dengan apartemen Shintarou dan _kebetulan juga _ia sedang ingin mampir. Itu akan menjadi kejutan yang menyenangkan—tidak, tentu saja Shintarou juga tidak mau mengakuinya.)

Acara sepasang kekasih yang bertemu setiap tanggal dua puluh itu berlangsung cukup lama.

Tapi sejak setahun yang lalu, Shintarou tidak tahan lagi. Tidak pernah lagi Seijuurou yang datang ke tempatnya; Shintarou selalu pergi ke Kyoto. Mereka berhenti membuat konfirmasi tentang siapa yang akan mengunjungi siapa, atau kapan mereka akan bertemu. Shintarou hanya akan datang dan Seijuurou sudah hafal.

Seijuurou memulai percakapan; ia memang selalu lebih pandai membuka pembicaraan, "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Baik, seperti biasa." Shintarou mengembalikan perhatiannya kembali pada Seijuurou. "Minggu ini tidak terlalu sibuk, aku bisa pulang sesuai jadwal."

"Senang melihat tidak ada kantong hitam di bawah matamu."

"Tidurku cukup, posisi Cancer juga sedang baik terus."

Seijuurou membiarkan ekspresi wajahnya terlihat seperti _aku tidak menanyakan soal zodiak _tapi kemudian ia tersenyum, dan Shintarou ikut menunjukkan raut yang sama, hanya saja lebih pahit, dan lebih palsu.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Lelaki berambut merah itu bertanya.

"Ya, kau tahu?" Shintarou tiba-tiba menjadi lebih tertarik pada permukaan air kehitaman yang ada dalam gelasnya.

"Aku tahu segalanya," senyum Seijuurou tidak sampai ke matanya, "segalanya tentangmu, _setidaknya_, dan kau tidak bisa mendebat itu." Saat Shintarou tidak menjawab, ia melanjutkan, "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Seharusnya itu adalah sore yang indah. Jika saja saat itu adalah musim yang berbeda, mereka mungkin sedang duduk berhadapan dengan bermandikan cahaya matahari sore yang menembus jendela. Posisi Shintarou selalu membelakangi matahari, sementara sinarnya akan mencapai Seijuurou dan terpantul di rambut merahnya, menjadikan sosoknya menyala dan memperparah aura agung yang selalu dimilikinya. Ia antara suka dan tidak suka dengan pemandangan itu; Shintarou tidak begitu senang diingatkan bagaimana dan kenapa dari awal ia bisa jatuh cinta pada orang seperti Seijuurou.

(Tapi sore itu berawan; sosok Seijuurou terlihat tenang di bawah lampu kafe yang temaram, lebih indah dari senja mana pun yang pernah ia lihat.)

Seharusnya ini menjadi pertemuan singkat dan pembicaraan yang mudah, Shintarou telah menata kalimatnya dan mengulang-ulangnya selama empat minggu terakhir. Tapi ketika mereka akhirnya duduk berhadapan dan menatap wajah satu sama lain, ia mendapati bahwa tenggorokannya kering. Keraguan menguasai pikirannya. Muncul beban berat yang mengganjal dalam dadanya—sama mengganjalnya dengan kotak yang sejak pagi berdiam diri dalam sakunya.

Mereka telah mengenal cukup lama untuk tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi satu sama lain, dan Seijuurou telah menjadi cukup dewasa untuk tidak lagi mendesaknya bicara seperti yang dulu gemar dilakukannya. Sebagai gantinya, ia suka mengalihkan pembicaraan, sembari menunggu Shintarou siap menyampaikan maksudnya dan si dokter muda menghargai itu.

"Terakhir kita bertemu, kau sedang menulis cerita," Seijuurou memulai, "kau masih melakukannya?"

"Hmm, ya," ia mengaduk-aduk isi gelas dengan sendok, berusaha menghalangi gemetar yang hendak menyerang tangannya, "cukup menyenangkan juga, ternyata, untuk mengisi waktu luang."

"Begitukah? Cerita apa yang terkhir kau tulis?"

"Aku tidak yakin bagaimana cara menjelaskannya," saat ia berkata begitu, Seijuurou justru memasang wajah penasaran dan membungkukkan badannya di atas meja, memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangan; meminta rincian, "… yah, intinya," Shintarou berdeham, "ceritanya tentang Karakter A yang berusaha menyelesaikan novelnya tapi ada Karakter B yang selalu 'mengganggu' dengan komentar-komentarnya yang terlalu banyak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku belum menyelesaikannya."

"Kau pasti menyiapkan _plot twist_, ya kan?"

"Semacam itu." Shintarou meneguk kopinya.

"Kau tidak memberi mereka nama?"

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu," sebuah senyuman merangkak ke bibir Seijuurou, "namai karakter A dengan Midorima dan karakter B boleh jadi Akashi."

"_Maaf?_"

"Oh, ayolah, kalau kau menamakan mereka seperti itu, akan jadi lebih menarik saat kau menuliskan lanjutannya, kan?" Ada sesuatu dalam air muka Seijuurou yang berubah menjadi lebih lembut. "Kau yang selalu berusaha tenang dan mengotot berjalan dengan _pace_-mu sendiri, dan aku yang selalu terlalu banyak berkomentar karena membuatmu jengkel adalah hiburan bagiku."

"Dari caramu mengatakannya, membuatku jengkel jadi kedengaran seperti sesuatu yang manis."

"Memang manis—buatku."

Shintarou tidak berkomentar, sedang setengah jalan menghabiskan minumnya. Di meja mereka yang persegi, sepot kecil tanaman hias yang hijau segar ditempatkan di tengah-tengah. Saat-saat ada kesunyian yang menyelingi percakapan seperti inilah ia mulai sadar akan hal-hal yang sebelumnya tidak menarik perhatiannya. Tentang apakah tanaman di mejanya itu sungguhan atau hanya plastik, bagaimana musik akustik yang sejak tadi mengalun langit-langit kafe itu terdengar seperti melodi sebuah lagu yang judulnya tidak bisa ia ingat, dan kenapa interior ruangan yang didominasi kayu itu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Atau tentang bagaimana Seijuurou benar-benar terlihat hidup dan menawan sore itu, bagaimana cahaya kuning lampu menyapa kulitnya yang pucat, bagaimana kedua mata yang tidak sama warna itu menatapnya dari balik poni merah yang sudah memanjang. Di saat seperti ini Shintarou berpikir, alasan apa yang ia punya untuk tidak terus mencintai orang itu.

Seijuurou bersandar, melemaskan punggungnya. "Shin, kau ingat kan kalau sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang spesial hari ini?"

"Dua hal, sebenarnya."

Sebelah alis merah itu terangkat. "Aku tahu yang satu, tapi yang satunya lagi apa?"

"Biar aku yang memulai. Pertama, ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Yang kedua," Shintarou berdeham, pelan menepuk sakunya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa kotak itu masih bersamanya, "ini akan menjadi hari yang besar dan penting karena aku ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu."

"Apa?" Seijuurou menegakkan punggungnya. _Ini dia. _Waktunya telah tiba. Sejak setahun yang lalu, Shintarou telah menunggu-nunggu untuk mengatakannya langsung kepada Seijuurou. Sejak setahun yang lalu, kotak kecil di sakunya itu telah menemaninya pada malam-malam tanpa Seijuurou dan mengingatkannya agar selalu kuat. Sejak setahun yang lalu, cincin di dalam kotak itu adalah bukti cintanya yang tidak pernah dituntaskan.

Shintarou melipat kedua tangannya di meja. Menatap dalam-dalam ke mata lawan bicaranya, menelan ludah, lalu mengambil napas panjang-panjang. "Kita—"

.

.

.

"—aku rasa kita sudahi di sini saja."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Maaf, saya cuma nggak bisa nolak godaan buat ngemaso dua mahoso (maho + maso /HEH) ini. Harusnya birthday fic itu jadi sesuatu yang manis atau yang semacamnya kan ya hehehe tapi saya memang minta dicelup. Udah pokoknya selamat ulang tahun ya Akashi, dan saya cinta MidoAka. Bai. :3 /woi_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Sebenernya sih saya kepengen motong cerita ini di chapter yang sebelumnya aja tapi kok kesannya kayak ngajak ribut banget ya. /jduk Ini juga aslinya oneshot sih, cuma saya pisah aja biar greget. /no Oke, Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki dan selamat menikmati bagian dua. :3_

_(Btw, saya iseng bikin satu fanfik lain juga, __**Senja**__, companion (?) dari cerita yang ini, masih MidoAka kok, kalau berkenan boleh dong dilirik. :3 /kokpromosi /dibuang)_

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya langsung ke hadapanku?"<p>

"Aku sedang melakukannya sekarang."

Wajah itu tetap tenang, tapi mereka telah bersama untuk waktu yang lama, dan tahun-tahun itu cukup bagi Shintarou untuk mengenal Seijuurou. Ia sedang rapuh. Sama seperti eksistensinya. "Kau paham maksudku."

"Akan jadi terlalu gelap jika aku datang sekarang—"

"Mereka akan membiarkanmu masuk, selalu begitu, kan?" Sosoknya memudar. "Ayolah, Shin, buat ini jadi spesial sedikit."

"Tunggu, Sei—"

Tapi Seijuurou telah menghilang.

Orang-orang menoleh saat kursi yang ada di seberang meja Shintarou terguling sendiri.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Umm, Senpai, kau tahu lelaki berkacamata yang duduk di meja pojok dekat jendela?"_

_"__Ya, kenapa?"_

_"__Aku rasa dia sedang berbicara sendiri."_

_"__Oh—kau baru ya di sini jadi belum tahu. Biarkan saja. Dia memang selalu seperti itu. Sejak setahun yang lalu, ia selalu datang dan berbicara sendirian."_

* * *

><p>Malam itu terasa dua kali lipat lebih dingin. Tapi mungkin Shintarou telah mati rasa. Seperti biasa, pelayan di kediaman Akashi mengenalinya dan membiarkannya masuk. Tanpa pertanyaan kenapa ia baru tiba begitu hari gelap, tanpa pertanyaan akan alasannya berkunjung. Karena mereka sudah tahu, tugas mereka hanyalah menyambutnya dengan baik dan menyiapkan kamar tamu untuknya bermalam. Karena mereka telah paham, hanya ada satu alasan kenapa Shintarou selalu datang ke Kyoto setiap bulan, pada tanggal dua puluh atau akhir pekan setelah tanggal tersebut, sejak setahun yang lalu.<p>

Ada makam keluarga di kediaman Akashi. Shintarou hanya pernah sekali ke sana bersama Seijuurou yang masih hidup, sewaktu ia mengajak untuk mengunjungi mendiang ibunya.

Setahun yang lalu, pesawat yang ditumpangi Seijuurou jatuh dalam dua per tiga perjalanannya menuju Tokyo. Hancur seperti onggokan yang tidak penting, jauh di tanah yang asing, membuat heboh beberapa minggu, kemudian menjadi insignifikan setelah ditimpa berita lain. Tadinya, pesawat itu dijadwalkan tiba di Bandara Internasional Narita pada dua puluh Desember; tapi Shintarou hanya menunggu seseorang yang tidak pernah datang. Cincin yang telah disiapkannya jadi terkesan konyol dan sia-sia.

Tempat itu gelap, dan langit yang berawan sama sekali tidak membantu. Penglihatan Shintarou selalu buruk di tempat yang penerangannya kurang, tapi ia membawa senter yang disiapkan pelayan keluarga Akashi untuknya, dan jika seandainya tidak ada setitik cahaya pun yang membantunya mengenali jalan, Shintarou dan kakinya yang telah hafal akan tetap tiba di sana—kalau perlu dengan merangkak.

Saat ia akhirnya sampai, Seijuurou yang berwajah bosan sedang duduk di atas batu nisan, dengan satu kaki menggantung ke bawah dan satunya lagi ditekuk ke dada seperti ketika ia bermain _shogi_. Jika situasinya lain, mungkin itu adalah hal yang sangat kurang ajar—menduduki batu nisan, maksud Shintarou—tapi rasanya kau tidak mungkin bisa kurang ajar pada dirimu sendiri, dan terlebih yang diduduki oleh Seijuurou adalah batu nisan untuk _dirinya_.

"Kau seharusnya tidak berada di sana."

"Apa?" Seijuurou menoleh padanya dengan wajah acuh tak acuh. "Setelah akhirnya memutuskan hubungan denganku, kau sekarang berusaha menjadi pengusir setan?"

"Bukan." Sinar kuning dari senter menyinari kanji yang diukir dengan hati-hati di batu kelabu itu. "Maksudku, kau seharusnya tidak di sana, tidak _di_ _seberang sana_." Senternya mengarah ke tanah yang ia pijak. "Kau seharusnya masih _di_ _sini_." Mata mereka bertemu. Suaranya memelan, nyaris tidak terdengar, "Bersamaku."

Sapuan angin terasa dingin di pipinya, tapi tidak sebeku jari-jari Seijuurou saat lelaki yang serupa bayangan itu beranjak ke hadapannya, menyentuh sisi wajahnya. "Aku sudah mati."

"Aku tahu."

Shintarou menarik pundak Seijuurou dan merengkuhnya. Memeluk bukanlah gayanya, sama sekali bukan—setidaknya itulah yang ia pikir ketika Seijuurou masih hidup. Sekarang, yang ada hanyalah kesadaran akan seberapa rindu dirinya mendekap lelaki itu dalam lengannya, menghirup harum tubuhnya, membagi kehangatan mereka.

Ia memeluknya sekuat mungkin, yang dulu akan membuat Seijuurou terkekeh sambil berkata "Aku sesak," dengan napas yang terputus-putus. Tapi tidak ada yang berkata apa-apa sekarang. Shintarou tidak bisa merasakan naik-turun dada Seijuurou ataupun hangatnya napas lelaki itu di sisi lehernya; ia sadar, hanya ada satu jantung yang berdetak di sana. Tangan Seijuurou merayap ke punggung Shintarou dan membalas pelukannya, nyaris tidak terasa. Memang seharusnya Shintarou tidak memeluk apa pun dan memang seharusnya juga tidak ada yang memeluknya balik.

Ada banyak kata-kata yang ingin disampaikannya, tentang kesalahannya tidak menghentikan Seijuurou saat ia berniat kembali ke Kyoto, tentang seberapa menyesal ia tidak menerima undangan Seijuurou untuk menyusulnya ke luar negeri waktu itu, tentang bagaimana Shintarou tetap tidak bisa menyingkirkan barang-barang Seijuurou yang tersisa di apartemennya meski semuanya sudah lewat setahun lamanya. Ia bermaksud mengatakannya semuanya sekarang, saat kesempatannya datang dan momennya pas, dan ia akan menandai hari ini sebagai terakhir kalinya ia bicara dengan Seijuurou atau pun dihantui oleh bayangan akan dirinya.

Namun Shintarou hanya _tidak bisa_. Ia berdiri di sana memeluk hantu Seijuurou seperti orang dungu, sama kaku dan sama dinginnya dengan patung es yang dipajang di tengah pusat perbelanjaan tempat ia membeli cincin setahun yang lalu.

Shintarou tidak tahu apa yang berusaha ia cari, apa yang ia berusaha temukan, atau apa yang ia berusaha buktikan. Seijuurou sudah tidak ada dan ia sadar akan hal itu. Tapi lalu siapa yang sedang bersamanya saat ini? Siapa yang sedang tenggelam dalam rengkuhannya sekarang? Shintarou bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar, menahan emosi yang selama ini telah ia sumbat, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke pundak Seijuurou, berusaha menemukan sisa-sisa kehangatan atau tanda-tanda kehidupan apa pun. Suaranya keluar dalam bisikan, dalam situasi normal, ia tidak akan mengatakannya dengan sebegitu bebas dan jujur tanpa membuat wajahnya sendiri bersemu malu, tapi sekarang, dalam gelap langit musim dingin di tengah sepinya pemakaman, ia berkata, "Aku masih mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu."

Shintarou menolehkan kepalanya dan mereka bertemu. Sejak setahun yang lalu, Seijuurou selalu menghilang terlebih dahulu dan Shintarou hanya tertinggal di sana—di dalam kafe, di perempatan, atau di jalan menuju rumah keluarga Akashi—sendirian, bertanya-tanya apa rasanya mencium hantu, atau apakah hal itu mungkin dilakukan. Kalau dipikir-pikir memanglah mustahil, tapi saat Seijuurou ada di sana, logikanya berhenti bekerja. Ia tidak butuh segalanya jadi masuk akal (lagi pula, hidup Shintarou sejak setahun lalu memang sudah tidak terasa masuk akal lagi).

Seijuurou masih terasa sama; masih manis, masih membuat kecanduan. Ia hanya tidak hangat, ia hanya tidak bernapas, dan Shintarou pikir ia sudah sinting. (Mungkin memang iya, sedikit, bagaimana pun, hanya ia yang bisa melihat Seijuurou sejak pesawatnya jatuh setahun yang lalu.) Seijuurou yang ini terasa selembut permen kapas dan meleleh di bibirnya; Shintarou tidak yakin apakah ia akan pernah puas.

Saat mereka berpisah, yang terengah-engah hanya Shintarou, napasnya membuat potongan-potongan putih di antara wajah mereka. Seijuurou menatapnya tanpa berkedip, sama sekali tidak membutuhkan udara. "Kita masih bisa melanjutkan ini, aku tidak akan ke mana-mana." Ekspresinya tidak terbaca. "Aku akan mengikutimu kalau kau mau, atau kita bisa terus bertemu sebulan sekali. Aku tidak keberatan. Waktu sudah berhenti mempengaruhiku."

Shintarou menatapnya lama, kemudian mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Tapi kita tidak bisa—_aku_ yang tidak bisa, aku sudah menahanmu di sini terlalu lama."

"Memangnya aku di sini hanya karena kau beharap begitu?" Sekilas, Shintarou tersenyum ketika bisa menangkap jejak keangkuhan dan sikap aku-selalu-benar yang lama tidak dilihatnya. "Aku di sini karena aku mau."

"Tidak, kau ada di sini karena aku tidak mau kau pergi."

"Jangan mendebatku, aku selalu benar."

"Sudah mati pun kau tetap tidak mau kalah, ya."

"Itu karena aku selalu menang."

Senyum mereka berdua samar.

Shintarou sudah hampir lupa dengan dinginnya cuaca jika saja angin tidak berembus, mengingatkannya kalau ia memang tidak berniat untuk menjadikan perpisahan itu berlama-lama. Ia menghela napas, panjang, setengah berharap waktu untuk berdamai dengan kematian Seijuurou tidak akan pernah datang.

"Kenapa sekarang?" Seijuurou bertanya. "Kenapa baru sekarang? Setahun adalah waktu yang lama, kau bisa datang kapan saja. Kenapa harus menunggu selama itu hanya untuk melepaskanku?"

"Aku menunggu…." Shintarou memulai, tangannya mengusap helaian rambut yang kemerahan. "Alasanku egois, memang, tapi aku menunggu karena aku perlu waktu untuk berdamai dengan kematianmu—dengan diriku sendiri, untuk menerima kenyataan kalau kau memang benar-benar telah tiada."

"Tapi aku merusak semua usahamu itu dengan tetap berada di sini."

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah kau benar-benar gentayangan atau hanya bayanganku saja."

Ketika Seijuurou hanya tersenyum, Shintarou melanjutkan, "Lagi pula, tepat setahun sudah lewat, hari ini tanggal itu, kan? Dua puluh Desember, tanggal kelahiranmu—"

"Dan tanggal kematianku."

* * *

><p>"Tanggal seharusnya aku memberikanmu ini," Shintarou mengeluarkan kotak beludru kecil itu dari sakunya, "tepat setahun yang lalu."<p>

Mata dwiwarna itu melebar.

"_Tanjoubi omedetou_, Sei."

* * *

><p>"Dua puluh Desember itu, aku sudah melakukan semua yang mungkin dilakukan manusia agar segalanya berjalan dengan sempurna. Aku menunggu kabar darimu dengan waswas, berharap bisa menjemputmu di bandara secepat mungkin. Tapi kau tidak pernah datang." Shintarou menyelami manik merah dan keemasan itu, terkejut sendiri mendapati dirinya kini begitu tenang, dibandingkan dengan setahun yang lalu. Ia tersenyum, tipis dan lemah. "Lalu ketika aku datang ke sini, aku melihatmu lagi, waktu itu aku kira aku pasti berhalusinasi."<p>

"Dan mulai sejak itu kau selalu kembali ke sini sebulan sekali, untuk peringatan kematianku setiap tanggal dua puluh."

"Ya," ia berjalan mendekati batu nisan, "aku pikir kita akan baik-baik saja terus seperti itu, tapi semakin lama aku semakin sadar kalau ini salah. Aku tidak berhak menahanmu di tempat yang seharusnya sudah kau tinggalkan, Sei."

Shintarou berlutut, lama menatap nama yang terpatri di batu, sebelum meletakkan kotak beludru itu di tempat persembahan. "Aku pikir kalau aku tidak memberimu ini, aku tidak akan pernah bisa membiarkanmu pergi." Ia menarik napas. "Kalau ini bisa meringankan bebanmu sedikit, aku akan lebih lega. Masih banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu, tapi aku rasa ini saja sudah cukup." Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menunduk. "Aku harap kau bisa melanjutkan perjalananmu dengan tenang. Memang butuh waktu yang lama, tapi perlahan aku akan belajar untuk merelakanmu."

_Selesai_. Ia menyudahinya dengan Seijuuoru. Inilah hari penting yang telah ia tunggu-tunggu. Seijuurou bisa pergi dengan tenang. Pertemuan sebulan sekali mereka berakhir sudah. Malam-malam yang ia habiskan dalam ketidakpercayaan dan mata yang mengering karena tangis pun telah berakhir. Shintarou bisa merasakan matanya menghangat, beban yang selama setahun terakhir ini telah membuat dadanya sesak perlahan mulai terangkat, ia lega, _ia sangat le—_

"Kalimatmu yang barusan itu benar-benar sudah kau latih dari lama, ya?" Di sampingnya, Seijuurou tertawa geli dengan cara yang sedikit mengejek, kemudian bertepuk tangan seakan ia adalah anak kecil yang habis menonton pertunjukan sulap. "Normalnya, sifat _tsundere_-mu akan menghalangimu untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang sejujur itu dengan kelancaran yang barusan. Kau akan tergagap, kemudian wajahmu memerah, dan mencari-cari alasan untuk menyembunyikannya dengan membetulkan kacamatamu."

"Kau masih di sini?!"

"Aku tadi bilang kan kalau aku di sini karena keinginanku sendiri."

"_Astaga_." Ia membuang muka, udaranya masih dingin, tapi sekarang semuanya terasa benar-benar panas.

"Hei," Seijuurou tertawa lagi, "jangan malu begitu—"

Shintarou menepis tangannya. "Pernahkah aku bilang kalau kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan?"

"Maaf, maaf, aku tidak bisa tidak menggodamu."

"Jangan mendorongku, Seijuurou—"

"Shin."

Shintarou tidak yakin apakah hantu masih mempunyai berat tubuh, tapi ia jatuh terduduk dengan Seijuurou di pangkuannya. Hanya ada sejengkal jarak yang memisahkan wajah mereka; ia tepat bertatapan dengan mata Seijuurou, yang sama tajam dan menawannya seperti ketika ia masih hidup. "Kau tidak akan memakaikan cincinnya di jariku, nih?"

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang mati."

Seijuurou tersenyum dan tertawa lagi, sekali ini dengan tulus, murni tanpa maksud sarkastis apa pun, hal yang jarang dilakukannya bahkan ketika jantungnya masih berdetak. Sesaat, Shintarou pikir ia melihat ada uap putih dari napas Seijuurou yang berembus. Sekilas, ia kira ia melihat rona sehat kembali ke wajah Seijuurou yang pucat. Sekejap, ia hampir merasa ada kehangatan dari tubuh yang menindihnya.

"Kalau saja aku masih hidup, aku akan menerima cincin itu dan aku akan bilang aku akan menjaganya hingga ke kuburanku." Seijuurou tersenyum (secuil sarkasme kembali ke dalam kalimatnya tapi lelaki yang satunya sudah tidak peduli), ia mengusap air mata dari pipi Shintarou, yang bahkan tidak sadar kapan titik-titik hangat itu turun. "Sekarang aku ingin bilang kalau aku bahagia pernah mengenalmu dan menghabiskan hari-hariku denganmu.

"Aku memang ada di sini karena aku masih mau bersama-sama denganmu—entahlah, mungkin karena aku merasa seharusnya masih ada suatu hal penting yang terjadi jika aku masih hidup?" Senyumnya menghilang. "Biarpun harus kuakui aku agak—_sangat_—tersinggung dengan caramu 'mengusirku'."

Shintarou memalingkan wajahnya. "Maaf."

"Aku akan pergi, kalau itu bisa membuatmu lebih tenang." Seijuurou menangkup wajahnya, matanya jail. "Tapi kalau tahu-tahu aku masih di sini, aku tidak mau kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri karena itu adalah murni keinginanku."

"Ya ampun, _pergilah_."

"Pejamkan matamu."

Shintarou menurut dan Seijuurou menciumnya sekali lagi. "Kalau kau menemukan pacar baru—misalnya si Takao itu atau siapalah—dan dia membuatmu tidak bahagia, aku akan menghantuinya."

"A-apa hubungannya Takao dengan—"

"Jangan buka matamu." Mulutnya kembali dibungkam dan kalimatnya terputus. "Kalau kau mengusirku kemudian sampai menyesal, aku bersumpah aku akan menghantuimu lagi sampai giliranmu punya makam sendiri, Shin."

* * *

><p>"Omong-omong, ceritamu itu, sudah kau beri judul?"<p>

"Hmm, mungkin _Senja_ atau yang semacam itulah." _Sesuatu yang mengingatkanku padamu._

"He, jangan buat cerita yang terlalu cengeng."

"Pergi sana."

* * *

><p>Ketika Shintarou membuka mata, Seijuurou sudah tidak ada. Senternya tergeletak di dekat tempatnya duduk, masih menyala namun agak redup. Ia sendirian lagi.<p>

Shintarou tidak yakin berapa lama ia berada di sana, tapi seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu kaku dan pipinya benar-benar dingin. Ia merasa jika tidak segera bergerak, ia akan sungguh-sungguh membeku. Maka dokter muda itu memungut senternya dan perlahan bangkit ke posisi berdiri. Mata hijaunya memandang sebentar ke batu nisan yang ada di sampingnya, lalu mengucapkan _selamat tinggal_ dalam kebisuan sebelum akhirnya berjalan menjauh.

Di pergelangan tangannya, arloji menunjukkan waktu telah lewat tengah malam. Sudah tanggal 21.

_**end**_


End file.
